The Unique Proposal and Life After That
by paullyn6
Summary: A total love story between Calleigh and Eric that is romantic,hot and spicy with drama and humor as wel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone i am new to writing fanfics and first on this site .My most favorite show on TV was CSI Miami and my most favourite tv couple is Eric and Calleigh and i missed them and the show so much that i decide to write a story mostly about them. This story i plan it to be many chapters and it starts from season 10. Also in this story Patty and Austin do not exist because they do not fit in my story even though i do love them as well. I do not own anything but how i really wish that i did then this couple and show would still be on our TV screens. Thank you very much for reading**

At the Miami Dade CSI lab Eric and Calleigh were working on evidences in one of the evidence room. It was hard for them to work together side by side. They never had problems working together, it was that they were still madly in love with each other but Calleigh wanted just to be only friends with him when Eric was working with the State Attorney's office secretly investigating the CSI team and this hurt Calleigh that she ended her romance with him and she told him that she only wanted to be just friends now with him. They have been apart romantically speaking for over a year now and Calleigh knew that she made a huge mistake because she could not stop thinking about him every second, day and night. His touch and the way he knew every inch of her body. It was more than sex as it was total love making that their hearts and souls would always be connected together through eternity. She really missed his kiss, they way his tongue used to dance with her tongue in a very mouth watering hot kiss. Calleigh missed very single thing about him and Eric felt the very same way about her. Even though they see each other all the time at work, it was not the same thing for them because they really miss each other so much and seeing each other all the time at work did not stop them from missing each other. They were working at the evidence table standing next to each other closely and they both went to grab one of the evidence at the same time and they both went for the same evidence that Eric hand were on top of her hand and it totally spark an electricity all over their bodies. This same feeling brought back memories about five years ago to a case where they investigated a burned house and when Calleigh had a glass shard stuck in her hand that Eric held her hand to tend to her by holding her hand to take it out. The way Eric and Calleigh looked in each others eyes at that time is the same way there were staring at each other eyes right now with that same look. Eric took his hand off of hers and then said to her.

"Cal I am so sorry" She then looked at him with a smile

"Not a problem Eric, we just went for the same evidence at same time it was a just a friendly accident and coincidence" Eric then said to her

"Well Calleigh you say it is not a problem for you but it is a problem for me, i felt a totally electrical shock wave through my entire being when our hands touched and i know you felt the same way too by the look in your eyes" Calleigh was now flustered and said to him.

"Um um Eric please not here we cannot talk about this, we are at work". Eric frowned and said to her.

"Cal i am tired of pretending that we are just colleagues and friends. i know you feel the same way every time we see each other, accidentally brush against each other and just now with this incident. I need to be with you in my arms again. I always need you like i need oxygen to breathe" When Calleigh heard him just now talking about breathing, she could not breathe right now and Calleigh had to get out of this room with Eric in here right now. She then said in a very agitated voice.

"Eric excuse me i have to go right now sorry", She then bolted towards the door to exit out of the room and Eric shouted this

"Please don't go Cal wait, damn!" but she was already out the door. Calleigh was not sure where she was going to go now and she first thought about going to her Ballistics lab but she needed to talk to someone so she headed to the DNA lab where Maxine Valera and Natalia Boa Vista were working right now. Calleigh entered there and they said hello to each other then Natalia then said to her

"Calleigh i thought you were working with Eric in the evidence room" Calleigh then gave them a fake smile and said

"Well i was but i thought you girls could use a hand in here". Natalia and Maxine knew something was up with Calleigh. They gave her a puzzled look,then Maxine said

"I know your expertise is more in bullets than DNA and you were working with Eric in the evidence room so you saying you want to help me and Nat right now is all poppy cock and BS, so tell us what is bothering you" Natalia then said to Maxine.

"Maxine you always have a way with words and subtlety was never your strong suit but you are right. Calleigh what is wrong? you look so flustered and bothered what is it?" Calleigh then sighed deeply and said.

"I am so tired of fighting and hiding my true feelings and always pretending. It is so hard to work with Eric so closely just pretending that we are only friends and colleagues" Maxine smiled and then said to her.

"Calleigh that is great you are finally admitting that you miss riding that dark and handsome stallion stud in Eric" Calleigh's cheeks then blushed as red as an apple or tomato and she then said.

"Maxine please", Natalia then slapped Maxine hands and says.

"Yes please stop girl, we all know that you have a very dirty one track mind always saying you love watching porns", Natalia said laughing", Calleigh then sighed and said to them.

"It is more then sex between us even though that is always so mind blowing fantastic but we have always been soul mates who complete each other thoughts,words and sentences" Natalia smiled and said to her.

"I know Calleigh, you changed him for the better. When i was with him, he was such a player seeing other women while he was seeing me. Even back then, i knew you and Eric had something very special between the two of you even though you both kept on saying you are just only friends and you saying that now too is not good for your sanity". Maxine then said

"Nat is right Calleigh stop this charade right now because the sexual tension between you two is driving me totally insane and you need to just the hit the sack with him right now" Natalia then hit Maxine again and Maxine then said to her.

"Ouch that hurt Nat, you keep hitting and hurting me", she said laughing. Natalia smirked and said.

"Well it because you are never subtle and discreet. i did not say that to Calleigh in that exact way. Let me do the talking for the both of us. Calleigh you need to work things out with Eric because you know that life is short with the job we do and you two had countless near death experiences time after time. You will regret this all your life if you never worked this out because before you know it will be too late". Calleigh pondered hard and let everything sink what Natalia just said to her. She then said.

"You are so right Nat, i had two near death experiences with fire alone and Eric being shot over five years ago and when he almost died going after his father Sharova three years ago and all the other close calls". Natalia then said to her.

"Calleigh i never knew the full story why you two broke up and i never dare asked the two of you but since it seems you need to get it off your chest right now" Calleigh took another deep sigh and said

"Well when Eric kept things from me not once but twice,first when he helped his father Sharova then when he spied on us for the State Attorney office and i used these excuses that i could not trust him again. I know it my own personal trust issues because of my childhood and with my parents especially my father who had a drinking problem and he always lied to me saying he will never drink again but i keep bailing him out of bars time after time" Natalia then took one of Calleigh's hand with hers and gave a gentle squeeze and said to her.

"Calleigh i am so sorry that you had a tough life and childhood but i truly believe when Eric helped his father without telling you, he was protecting you and when he was spying on us for the State Attorney's office,he was protecting all of us especially you because he knew that if someone else did this job they would nail us all to the wall a long time ago" Calleigh then stared into Natalia's eyes and said.

"I know all that Nat, Eric said all that to me, the exact same things and i do believe him and trust him but you know i have always been a very stubborn person. I guess it is a self preservation safe mechanism" Natalia then said.

"Yes i know how very stubborn you are and with all you have been through all your childhood and life, it is so very understandable. I know you have been a very closed person even though we know each other for many years, I do not know much about you but the fact you are now sharing all your very personal feelings with us, it is a very good sign. You need to share the exact same things and feelings with Eric because i have a strong feeling that Eric does not really know why you two broke up, am i right Calleigh? " Calleigh then frowned and said to her

"You are right Nat, Eric still do not know why we really broke up and to tell you the truth i do not know why either" Natalia then smiled and said.

"Then you know what you have to do now Calleigh. Please stop wasting more precious time. I hate seeing my two dear friends being so miserable" Calleigh smiled and said

"Is it that obvious Nat? I thought Eric and I put on a good act and show all the time that we look okay and professional" Natalia then said.

"You are a very good actress Calleigh and Eric is a great actor as well. You two would win Oscars but i can see through all your fake smiles and the sadness in both of your eyes" Maxine then said

"Calleigh you and Eric are so perfect for each other if you two cannot make it, then there is no hope for mankind" They all laughed and Calleigh then said to them.

"Thanks Nat and Maxine, i know what i have to do now"

The same evening, Eric finished work and was heading home to his apartment and he was still feeling lousy for what transpired during the day with Calleigh and he felt that he lost any chance with her. When he was about to open his apartment door, he could hear noise inside and that someone was definitely in there. There were no signs of a break in but he thought the intruder must have got in some other way. He then took out his gun and opened the door and shouted,

"MDPD freeze hands up!" Calleigh then put up her hands up before she knew it was Eric. Then what Eric saw really shocked and surprised him. It was Calleigh in a very beautiful yellow sundress that made her look even more beautiful to him if that was even possible. The noise he heard from outside before entering his apartment was soft romantic music from the CD player that Calleigh turned on. Also in the dining room,there was a very romantic table setting for two with candle lights and food that was ready to eat with wine served in two elegant glasses. On the table were two steak dinner dinners with baked potatoes and salad. Calleigh picked it all up from their favourite restaurant on her way over here and she set up all this romantic setting. Eric then put away his gun and said to her

"Oh my God Calleigh i could have shot you. I thought you were a burglar. I heard noises from outside. Why did you not tell me?". She then said with with a smile with her hands still up.

"Can i put my hands down now? I used the key that we both still have of each others places. i wanted to surprise you but i guess i was that one who got the surprise, seeing you all so hot with guns a blazing" She then put down her hands and Eric then said.

" Thank you for all this, it is all so wonderful and beautiful just like you Calleigh, he said with love in his eyes. She then said to him.

"I wanted to apologize today Eric I wanted to do something nice to make up for today and all the hurt that i have caused you. i should have never run away. I know i am good at running away especially from you. I do not want to run away any longer from my true feelings ever again from you." Eric then pulled out a chair and said to her.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it is me that is sorry because i kept things from you that you could no longer trust me anymore and i know i hurt you with these actions" Calleigh frowned and said

"No Eric that is not true i always trusted you and i still do. I know you did those things to protect me. We known each other for over a decade and you are my best friend that have always been there for me ever since i have known you. Every time i needed you like when i was kidnapped over four years ago. You were there to save me and comforted me after all of you found me and the other countless times as well" Eric then said to her

"You have always been there for me too Calleigh, the time i got shot and when i came back too soon and made a critical error on a case and you help me deal with all my problems and all the countless times you save me as well. We are so perfect for each other i still do not know the real reason why we broke up in the first place" Calleigh sighed and then said.

"It is even hard for me to understand as well. I know it was a huge mistake. With my childhood growing up with my parents. My mom is a good person but she was never there for me. I was always with servant and nannies mostly to take care of me and my dad well my father was an alcoholic who lied to me so many times telling me he quit drinking so many times that i lost count then i had many bartenders calling me to pick him up from bars very drunk". Eric heart broke as he knew most of these facts already and said

"I am so sorry Cal i know you had a tough life growing up. i just want to take care of you and love you that is all i ever wanted to do"  
She then said with love in her eyes.

"I know Eric and i broke us up not because of what you did. It was just a feeble excuse for my own trust issues that stem from my upbringing and childhood. I am so very sorry Eric for hurting you but i am so sorry for hurting myself as well because i wasted so much precious time and i missed you so very badly Eric. You have always been my soul mate. I love you so very much and i could never stop loving you no matter how much i try to deny it" They were still eating their dinner and Eric then said with a smile.

"I love you so much too Cal, i never could stop loving you either it is a total impossibility, does that mean you are going to give us another try again?" She smiled and said.

"Yes Eric most definitely i thought this surprise romantic dinner would give you a hint as to my intentions and what i want is you, it will always be you Eric that i want and love". Eric then leaned over to give her a sweet tender kiss and then said

"I am so happy to hear this baby i had some idea seeing all this here but it is good to get verbal confirmation from you too" They then finished eating dinner and talked so more when Eric got up from his chair and said to her.

"All this wonderful beautiful music that you have here, it would be a shame to waste this good music, would you like to dance my Lady Princess?" as he held out his hand for her to take and she took it and then she said.

"Of course my dashing prince" She then followed him to the living room and they danced very closely holding each other very tightly swaying to the slow romantic soft music playing, they could hear each other hearts beating loudly. They danced for awhile just enjoying being in each other arms again after not being held by the other for over a year that they could not hold out any longer that they now kissed each other very passionately in a very hot and wet kiss. They tongues were fighting each other tongues, biting the others tongue. Calleigh then said to him.

"Eric make love to me right now, i want you so badly right now that my heart is bursting. Make love to me all night" He then smiled a big smile and said.

"My pleasure my love" He then lifted her gently, sweeping her off of her feet which surprised Calleigh but she really loved it. They were kissing all the way to his bedroom with Calleigh in his arms being carried by Eric. They reached his bedroom and Eric put her gently on the bed. He started to unbutton her blouse and he unclasped her bra off while she was undressing him. He then took off her dress then he used his teeth to take off her panties. Calleigh then used her legs and toes to slowly slide down his underwear. They were both completely naked now. Eric was hovering over her while she was lying flat on her back on the bed. Eric then grabbed one of her leg and start to lick from her toe with his tongue and he slowly went north until he reached her core and pubic area as he was licking her wildly driving her total wild that she was wet with excitement as Eric tongue was licking fast there tasting her sweet juices. He then licked up north again every inch of her until he reached her breasts where he sucked on both nipples for awhile. Calleigh was moaning like crazy with pleasure. She then said to him.

"Eric you got your dessert it is now my turn for some delicious Cuban hot cakes" she said seductively. He then said

"Baby you do not have to do that because i need to be inside you right now" She then smiled and said to him.

"Are you going to deny me of my dessert when you had yours, how dare you" she said jokingly then she flipped Eric over to his back which surprised him and she licked and slurped his private tool and Eric was going insane as he was about to come. Then he said to her.

"I am about to come and I do not want to waste a drop as i want all my love juices to be in you" Eric then flipped her over so that he was now on top of her again. Eric then thrusted into her as deeply as he could get and Calleigh then said

"Oh my God Eric faster and harder,don't you dare stop" He then said.

"Never Cal i missed you so much that i think i am going to make love to you all night and you would not be able to walk tomorrow after this night is done" he said jokingly. Calleigh laughed and said

"Sounds like a good plan but less talking and more pumping" They laughed and Eric pumped and thrusted in her so hard and fast countless times until the both came at about the same time with both of them moaning each other names as they both saw stars and fireworks from their enormous orgasms. They fell asleep eventually after many hours of lovemaking wrapped up in each others arms with their legs tangled up with each other legs both with very big smiles on their sleeping faces knowing that they will never be apart ever again.

Two weeks later, things were going strong with Eric and Calleigh rekindled romance that they were spending every night with each other either at his or her place making passionate love every single night. They were now at work and it was morning and it was Valentine's day and Calleigh went into her lab when she saw a cute teddy bear with a heart on its chest saying Be My Valentine. A box of chocolate Truffles that Eric found out was her favourite from a case about three years ago where a race horse owner was killed at a racetrack and there was also an envelope. Calleigh smiled she knew all this was from Eric. She opened the envelope and read a poem that Eric wrote just for her on this special Valentine's day. This is what the poem said.

Roses are red,violets are blue  
I wrote this poem to show how much I love you.  
Calleigh your eyes are so emerald green  
Beautiful sparkle I ever seen.  
When you look at me with all the love in your eyes  
I feel intoxicated and dizzy on all time highs  
So elegant and graceful you are Calleigh Duquesne.  
My love for you is driving me insane  
My lovely ballistics expert deadly with a gun  
You are my everything,the moon and the sun  
The only name I can say is your beautiful name Calleigh  
When we are together it is paradise valley  
What we have is totally perfect love  
Calleigh you are so beautiful like a dove  
My whole world will be complete in my life  
When one day you will become my wife.  
I look to the stars and see all the sign  
That forever you will always be my valentine.

Calleigh was so very touched and moved by all this that she ran to his office to give him a passionate kiss to thank him. She was now thinking of what she was going to do. It will take a lot of planning but Eric and their love was definitely worth it.

**To be continued. Please let me know what you think and please give me your input,suggestions and ideas. Thank you very much in advance and thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much to all of you for reading and thanks so much for all your kind and sweet comments as they mean a lot to me. Please continue to give me your input, ideas and suggestions. Thanks a lot in advance.**

It was still Valentine's Day and in the break room of CSI Miami crime lab and the team was just taking a break together chatting. Eric, Calleigh, Ryan, Walter, Natalia, Maxine, Frank, Travers and Horatio were all sitting in one table. Ryan then said to Eric.

"I heard through the grapevine that you are a poet Delko, when are you going to write me a poem too" he said teasingly and they all laughed. Eric then said.

"Right Wolverine i probably just write you more hate mail to you like i always do" Eric said jokingly. He then looked at Calleigh who then said.

"Eric i did not tell Ryan that you wrote that sweet Valentine's day poem to me but i have a strong feeling who did, i told the girls not to tell any of the boys because you will be continuously be teased by them for the rest of your life" Calleigh then stared at Maxine but Natalia spoke first and she said.

"Well Calleigh you know Maxine,here she could never keep a secret even if her life depended on it" Natalia said jokingly. Maxine then said

" Calleigh I do not know what the problem is because i would think you would want everyone to know that Eric has talents besides" but before Maxine could finish her sentence which everyone knew what she was going to say. Natalia covered Maxine's mouth with her hand and Natalia then said.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Maxine because we know what you were going to say and i am sure Calleigh is grateful i stopped you in time" Calleigh smiled while everyone laughed then Ryan said

"Natalia i wished you didn't do that because i was curious to hear what Maxine was going to say", he said jokingly and they all laughed. Natalia then said to him.

"Ryan this proves you and Maxine are a perfect match, how come you two never got together before?" Maxine smiled and seductively said

"That is a terrific idea how about it Wolfe why don't you and i go make some Wolfe cubs? get it? wolf and cubs" They all laughed and Ryan then said.

"Very funny Maxine but you forget the important fact that a baby wolf is call a pup and not a cub. A cub is a baby bear,baby lion or baby tiger" She then laughed and said to him.

"What is the big deal Ryan same animal kingdom" they all chuckled. Horatio then said to Eric and Calleigh.

"Eric,Calleigh i am so happy for the both of you. i know happy employees make for more productive workers. As you know with Rick Stetler in jail that ridiculous no fraternization rule went with him as that rule no longer applies as long as you two continue to display professionalism at work like i know you both definitely will, I am going to get back to work now and i suggest you all do the same because you are not getting pay to be on coffee break" he said jokingly then he took out his shades from his shirt pocket and put them on like he typical does and heads out of the break room. Ryan then said

"I can never understand why Horatio wear his sunglasses inside here when there is no sun", he said jokingly and everyone laughed then Maxine said.

"I bet Horatio even put on his shades while taking a shower or bath" They all chuckled again and Natalia then said.

"Only you Maxine would think of Horatio being naked" More laughter erupted from all of them and Eric then said

"That is H style and his vintage trademark that made him famous through the years and i am still very proud to know that i was the one that got him his shades because he was always squinting his eyes at the sun." Maxine then said.

"Speaking of Horatio, i heard what he told you two about staying professional at work and i am sure he would not mind if you two had office sex on your desks or on the evidence room table or in your firing range and ballistic lab" she said looking at Calleigh and Eric and they blushed. Natalia then said

"Your gutter mind and gutter brain never takes a second break Maxine" They all laughed again and then they all headed back to work. The workday ended and Eric had a romantic dinner night out all lined up for Valentine's day as he reserved a table at a expensive and elegant restaurant in downtown Miami. They arrived there with both of them dressed up looking so sharp with Calleigh looking so gorgeous like she always does and Eric so dapper and handsome as always. The valet took their car and they entered the restaurant with Calleigh on Eric's arm. The Maitre D showed them to their private romantic table that had candle lights and beautiful red roses on them. The waiter then took their order as they both decided to order the dinner special for tonight with wine. Calleigh then said

"Oh Eric this is so perfect, this place is so beautiful and romantic, i love it and i love you, thank you very much for all this" she said as she took his hand with hers and Eric then said.

"Cal baby, nothing is more beautiful than you and you deserve much more than this and i love you too" He then gave her a sweet tender kiss. The waiter then brought their dinner and they both had the same thing which was lambchop with baked potatoes. As they were eating their dinner, Calleigh then said

"This lambchop reminds me what my Dad always call me, his nickname for me,he always call me Lambchop" Eric laughed and said

"Oh yeah i just remember now, how cute and it is like i am eating you now and when we get home i hope to be eating you tonight" he said smirking and Calleigh laughed and she then said.

"Well if you play your cards right Delko, the odds are definitely in your favour tonight,she said seductively. They then finished their dinner and couples were dancing on the dance floor,slow dancing to romantic music in this same restaurant. Eric then got up and took out his hand to her and said.

"Would you care to dance my fair lady?" Calleigh smiled and took his hand,she then said

"Why of course kind sir, i would love to" He then led her to the dance floor and they were holding each other, dancing away with their hands on each other body as their hands were now holding the others hips,hugging the others hips, the same way eight years ago when they were in the crime lab and they both were frustrated about their usual busy work load that they took out their frustrations at each other in the CSI hall way and then apologized to each other and hugged each others hips. A couple dancing beside them saw Eric and Calleigh doing this and the woman then said to her dancing partner in a whispering voice.

"How sweet and adorable they are dancing like that, hugging each others hips, i bet many people would give them the cute nickname Hiphuggers" Eric and Calleigh then went back to their table as they were now both tired and thirsty from dancing. They were then drinking as they both staring at each others eyes with love and desire. Calleigh then took off her shoes and stretch out one of her leg under the table as they were sitting across from each other at the table. Her toes then reached to Eric private part under the table and her toes were caressing his private tool. Eric then grabbed her leg as she was wearing a skirt as his hands were now touching her leg. Eric then said to her.

"Oh Cal you are driving me crazy, we did not have dessert tonight how about we have dessert at home right now" he said smirking and she then said.

"That is a very good idea because right now i need you badly right now that i am tempted to rip your clothes here in this restaurant and make love to you on this table but i think we would be arrested" she said jokingly and they both laughed. Eric then paid the bill and they head out to their car and headed for Calleigh's house. As Eric was driving, Calleigh's hand kept roaming at Eric's private area,driving him totally crazy and he said

"Oh Cal please stop touching me there because i will have two accidents, one being with the driving and the other accident is me coming right now" They both laughed and she then said.

"Eric we do not want that to happen especially i want you to come inside me" They then reached her home in ten minutes as Eric was driving fast as he could and thank goodness they reached home in record time because they both badly needed to be in each other loving arms right now. Calleigh was now putting the keys in the keyhole to her door while Eric was behind her kissing the back of her neck driving her crazy that made her have difficulties in opening the door. Luckily she managed to be able to open the door and they got in and she locked the door but they did not go any further inside the house as Calleigh back was pressed against the door as they were kissing each other passionately as they were both undressing each other. Eric then said

"I think we should take this to more comfortable surroundings because the door is definitely not comfortable" They both laughed and they then continue to kiss each other and they were still undressing each other with their clothes,underwear,panties, and bra scattered all over the house leading a trail. They were both completely naked as they were both walking, they were slapping each others butts playfully. Calleigh headed for the bedroom but then she stopped and notice that Eric was headed towards the kitchen and she said.

"Eric where are you going, you are not chickening out on me now are you?" she said teasingly and Eric then said

"Never babe it is that we never had dessert and i am dying for a Calleigh sundae right now" Eric then went to the refrigerator in his naked form and it was not a good idea as he was cold from opening the refrigerator. He took out the can of whipped cream and some cherries that were in a bottle,cherries that were cut in half and had opening on one side. Calleigh then saw what he had in his hands and said

"I am glad you bought out enough for the both of us because i want a chocolate skin Cuban sundae for my dessert too" she said in a sexy voice. They then went to the bedroom and Calleigh laid down on the bed as Eric took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over her breasts and then he took two cherries and put one on each nipple and with the small hole on one side of the cherry, it fit perfectly on both of her nipples. Eric then sprayed whipped cream on her pubic areas and private parts there and he was now licking on her breast with his tongue and gently nibbling on the cherries making sure he did not bite her breasts as he did not want to hurt her. He was licking off all the whipped cream off of her breasts with his tongue then he sucked on her nipples of both breasts and then his mouth and tongue kissed and licked slowing going down south until he reached the whipped cream on her private part and pubic areas as he was now licking off all the whip cream there and this was driving Calleigh totally crazy and she then said.

"Eric it is my turn i want my chance at a Delko sundae" they laughed and Calleigh took the can of whipped cream and sprayed all over his private tool and balls then she took one cherry and she put it on the tip of his tool as the hole on the cherry fit perfectly there. She then licked with her tongue where the whipped cream was on his body as she nibbled on the cherry carefully as she knew she could hurt him if she was not careful. Calleigh then swallowed the cherry and then continue to lick away until she licked away all the whipped cream with her tongue and this was driving Eric totally insane that he was about to come and he then said

"Cal baby i am about to come i need to be inside of you now" She smiled and said

"We both had dinner and desserts now, i think it is time we have some exercise now. i need you inside me right now Eric" They then kissed each other very passionately with Eric on top of her as he inserted into her, thrusting into her many times as they both came together quickly at the same time with both of them moaning each others name. They both then eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

Few days later, Calleigh had everything planned out and this day happened to be their day off for the both of them. Eric was looking for Calleigh but he could not find her. It was noon and he had to run an errand quickly and he came back to her house and he saw a letter on the table with his name on it from Calleigh then Eric said to himself

"What is this you left for me Cal? a dear John letter or in this case a dear Eric letter" he said jokingly to himself out loud. Eric then read the letter and it said

"Eric back row at our favorite movie theater third seat on the left, it is reserved for you and you will enjoy the popcorn there to the last bite" Eric laughed and said to himself

"What kind of ridiculous game you have going on here Calleigh? but i think i am having fun and i know i will have to win this game" He then head out the door for this fun destination with great anticipation. Meanwhile Calleigh was at the movie theater waiting for Eric to arrive and she hung up the phone and she was making final preparations for this special day. She then hid behind the curtains as Eric came in as he did not see her. Eric then went for the seat Calleigh described in her note to him. The movie already started and Eric was excusing himself,trying to squeeze through annoying some of the people. He found the seat with the popcorn and he picked up the bag of popcorn and sat down, then he began to eat a little but he could feel there was something else in the bag of popcorn besides popcorn. It was too dark for him to see and he had to find out what else was in this popcorn bag. He found it very strange Calleigh was not here but he knew this was all a fun game she had going on here. Eric then got up with the popcorn and excused himself annoying the same people and one guy then said to him.

"Listen buddy i hope you are not coming back, i do not think i can take anymore" Eric then said to him

"Sorry for all this, i got what i needed here and i won't be coming back" Eric then headed outside the theater room with the big bag of popcorn. Calleigh saw him as she as still hidden behind the curtain with her head sticking out very little to able to see him but Eric did not see her there. Eric had to see what was in the popcorn bag but there were too much popcorn in there to see it so he had to think of a way to see what was in there right now. He then thought of a idea as he went to the water fountain and pour all the popcorn in the sink until he could see a sealed envelope in there. He took out the envelope and opened and read the note and it said.

"Remember the national park where we love having picnics,attached in this envelope is a slip for the dry cleaners, go there first and wear what they give you" Eric read out loud, he then laughed and said to himself.

"If you are trying to wear me out darling, it is not going to work" He said chuckling as he then exited the movie theater onto his next destination. Calleigh was now laughing because it was so hard for her to keep it in for Eric to not hear here. She was glad her plans were going good and on schedule. She then hurried to her car to head for the national park and she knew she would beat Eric there because he had to go to the dry cleaner to pick up his attire. Eric went to the dry cleaner and handed the slip to the dry cleaner worker there and the worker gave him a black tuxedo,white dress shirt and a red bow tie that Calleigh rented for him. Eric was amazed and excited knowing today will be a very special day. Meanwhile Calleigh was at the national park with a person she met at a case three years ago where a horse owner was murdered at a race track. It was Terrence, the horse trainer that Calleigh rode with after the case was over. Calleigh and Terrence was talking as Terrence was holding a beautiful black horse. Calleigh then said

"Terrence i cannot thank you enough for helping me and doing this all for me" Terrence smiled and said

"Calleigh you do not have to thank me, i am glad to do this and besides you pay me handsomely even though i told you that i need no payment for this" She then smiled and said

"No Terrence you are working hard for me for this service and you have to be payed for it or i will not do this" Terrence laughed and he said

"I always admire your free spirit i remember the time you were riding with me, your spirit was free like all my horses, i was hoping we could have had more rides together or other fun things we could have done together but i know now why you could not, Eric is a very lucky man" She smiled and said

"I am the lucky one to have Eric, i really liked you Terrence and i enjoyed riding with you three years ago and the only reason i did not see you again was that i finally realized my feelings for Eric was more than friendship. When i was on that riding date with you, Eric and i were not dating yet thinking we were only friends but it always been more than friendship for many years and we did not act on our feelings before like we should have, a very long time ago" Terrence then said

"I had a feeling someone captured your heart because that day, i could see it in your eyes and what you are doing now for Eric is so wonderful and i got my best horse Bullet to do the job for you" Calleigh laughed and said

"I still cannot believe her name is Bullet because that is my most favorite thing in the world besides Eric, i work in ballistics and i specialize in bullets" Terrence then said

"I remember you telling me that and i thought it would be fitting to give you Bullet for this special occasion and she is called Bullet mostly because she is speedy like a bullet" Calleigh gave him a big smile and said.

"Thank you so much Terrence i better get into position and get ready for his arrival" Terrence then said to her

"My pleasure Calleigh i do all this for you because i love seeing your smile and you are very welcome. You go ahead i will tie Bullet here on this tree and when Eric parks his car in this parking lot, he will see the note on Bullet's saddle and i will hide behind the bushes behind the scenes to make sure no one takes Bullet besides Eric" Calleigh then thanked him again and Terrence tied Bullet with a rope to the tree making sure that it was tight enough and not hurting Bullet. He put the envelope note taped on Bullet's saddle then he went to his horse van that brought Bullet here which was hidden behind the bushes. Calleigh went to her destination in this park waiting for Eric to arrive. About 15 minutes later Eric arrived in his car, parked his car which was very near to Bullet the horse and the tree that the horse was tied to. Eric saw the horse,laughed and said to himself

"I expected to find Calleigh and i find a horse, is she trying to call me a jackass? he said jokingly and he laughed then went to the horse and said to it

"Hi sweetheart what is a nice horse like you doing at a place like this, wow Eric you are losing it because you are trying to pick up a horse" he said to himself and he laughed, then he went to the saddle and saw the envelope taped to it. Eric then opened the envelope and took out the note and it said

"As onto the bow the cord is so is onto the woman is man,although she bends him,she obeys she draws him yet she follows useless each without the other,so mount up and follow the path to see where it leads" Eric then laughed and put the note in his pocket and then untied the horse from the tree and got up on the horse and ride it on the path. He looked so dashing and handsome in his black tuxedo riding the horse as he looked like a hero in a movie riding the horse. He was riding at a slow but steady pace when he saw a note pasted on a tree. He told the horse whoa as the horse stopped and he grabbed the note to read it, still on the horse and the note said.

"She is beautiful and to be wooed,she is woman to be won, so come and kiss me,sweet and plenty, lateness will not be endured" Eric laughed and said to himself "I am close" Then he continued to ride along the path and after about ten minutes he saw a bush with a note and he stopped and got off the horse to pick up the note from there to read the note that was pasted on the bush, the note said:

"Girls never make passes at men slow as molasses, hurry to the clearing and everything would be made clear" Eric then said to himself "It better Calleigh" he said smiling. He went to the clearing behind the bushes and what he saw was an amazing and beautiful sight as he was looking down from a small hillside and below he saw Calleigh in a beautiful white dress sitting on a romantic table setting for two on the beautiful green meadows with a private waiter and a pianist playing a piano beside this table that had flowers on it with champagne, two elegant champagne glasses and two meal entrees. All Eric had to do was walk down there which is not too steep to do so by foot but he was thinking about what to do with this horse. As if someone could read his mind, a van then pulled up beside him with a cart to hold the horse, the driver came out and it was Terrence as he knew Eric would be here because Calleigh told him that Eric would be here at the end of this journey. Terrence then came out and shook his hands and Eric then said

"I know you, three years on a case when that horse owner got murdered at the race track, you are the horse trainer Terrence if my memory does not failed me" Terrence then smiled and said

"You have a good memory Eric and you are very lucky to have Calleigh to do all this for you" Eric smiled from ear to ear and then he said

"I know i am very lucky and blessed to have her and i was thinking how she could get a horse on short notice, now it makes sense. I know it pays to have connections" They both laughed and Eric thanked him and they said goodbyes to each other as Terrence took the horse away and Eric then walked down the hill to the beautiful green meadow where Calleigh was sitting by the table waiting for him. Eric then pulled the chair to sit down across from her at the table and he then said to her.

"Cal i am so blown away by all of this baby, how did you manage all this?, i bet all of this must have cost a fortune" Calleigh smiled and said to him

"Price is no object when one is going after a priceless object and i was thinking how i could lure a smart,dashing CSI detective and i acted accordingly" and they both laughed and Eric then said

"I never knew you were so poetic, you should see me reading poetry by the bushes" they both laughed and Calleigh then said

"I bet you were dashingly handsome in your tux riding Bullet and i am not as poetic as you because your Valentine's day poem are better than my silly poems" Eric laughed and said

"I loved your poems too, wait a minute you said the horse i was riding is named Bullet how appropriate" Calleigh smiled and said

"What do you expect from me, of course the name of the horse had to be Bullet, Terrence said it is because she is fast like a bullet" Eric laughed and said.

"Yes she was fast and it is so weird to see Terrence again i know i was jealous seeing pictures of you riding with him, three years ago" Calleigh took his hand with her hand and said

"You have nothing to be jealous of Eric, like i told you back then it was before you and me. Besides if i did not become good friends with Terrence i would not able to get a horse on short notice" they both laughed and they were now about to drink their champagne and Calleigh then said.

"I want to make a toast to you, to the most handsome,wonderful man i know,smartest,sexiest and most desirable man on Earth if i have not told you before i am telling you now, i want to drink to you" Eric blushed and said

"Thanks i feel the same about you Cal but i cannot drink to me", she laughed and said

"Okay let's drink to us" Eric was about to drink when he noticed something in his glass and he said jokingly

"I think there is a worm in my champagne" Calleigh laughed and said

"I think there is only worms in tequila not in champagne" Eric then took a sip of his glass and he knew it was a ring and he took it out of his mouth and said to her

"Looks like a ring to me" he said playfully and then she said.

"Oh really? why don't you try it on" she said teasingly. Eric then put it on his finger and they laughed, he then said

"uh oh too small for me how about you lady you want to try it on?" Calleigh smiled and held out her finger for him and she said

"Sure thing i will try anything once" she said in sexy voice. Eric then put the ring on her finger and he said.

"Well you look at that, a perfect fit, you know there is a question that comes with a ring like this" She gave him her big Calleigh smile and then she said

"I know there is but let me ask it, Eric will you marry me and spend your life in marital bliss with me forever eternally" Eric smiled and said

"Of course i will marry you, Calleigh you remember about four years ago on a case when that bride was killed at her wedding and you re-enacted and recreated the crime scene by putting on the veil,when i saw you doing that, i said to myself i am going to ask you to marry me someday" Calleigh smiled and then said

"Yes i remember that and i told you that if you tell anybody about this, i would kill you" they both laughed and Eric then said

"I never thought you would propose to me, i was about to look for a ring and ask you to marry me, good thing i never got around to it because this diamond ring is beautiful and perfect just like you" Calleigh then said

"Eric i did not mean to step on your toes i am sorry" Eric smiled and took her hand and kissed it sweetly and said

"You have no reason to apologize to me Calleigh, i love it and i love you, this has to be the most unique and special proposal ever in history of marriage proposals" and they both laughed and Calleigh then said

"Well we are special and unique people Eric so why not a unique proposal, we shared our first kiss and first date after nearly a decade of knowing each other, that is very special,unique and rare indeed" Eric then said

"Your are my best friend and soul mate Cal i love you so much" She then smiled and said

"I love you very much too Eric"they then kissed very passionately. Later on, they danced slowly in each others arms to the romantic piano music played by the pianist on the meadow. Eric and Calleigh could not wipe away the huge smiles on their faces knowing that their future together was so bright and full of promise with total happiness in store for them.

**To be continued, please continue to give me your input,ideas and suggestions and thank you very much for reading. I could not resist in adding that inside joke of Hiphuggers as that is the nickname they are famous for because of that episode in Season Two as many of you know.**


End file.
